The use of thermosoftening expanded plastics, such as "Plastazote" (a trade mark for expanded cross-linked polyethylene), for insole making is well known. Typically, the patient's foot is pressed against a sheet of "Plastazote" which has been heated to 140.degree. C. and the moulded area is then cut out and ground to the required shape before being glued into an orthopaedic shoe.
The use of thermoplastic foams, i.e. Plastazote, for insole making is well documented. There are, however, many situations where, due to lack of applicator skill and/or fabrication facilities, e.g. glueing and grinding, many patients do not benefit from correct total contact insoles.